A Visit Gone Wrong (#4 in the Kenobi Twin Series)
by Kadi-WanKenobi
Summary: Part 1-The Temple is under attack. All Padawans and Initiates are being evacuated, including the twins. But, when they sneak back, what will they do when they find it empty?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: A Visit Gone Wrong (#4 in the Kenobi Twin series)  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Please ask first.  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to GL and his companies. No money is being made off of this. I'm just borrowing them for fun.  
  
  
  
A Visit Gone Wrong   
by Kadi-Wan Kenobi   
  
Chapter 1   
Cara and Don couldn't help but feel nervous as the ship settled down on the landing platform in front of the Jedi Temple. It was going to be the first time since they had seen their twins in almost 2 years. And they didn't even know they were coming. The Masters had decided that would be best so they wouldn't get distracted from their lessons.   
As they walked toward the 2 large doors, they noticed a woman waiting for them with black hair. She smiled as they approached.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Lars?" She asked in a soft voice.   
"Yes. You must be Master Peddra."   
"Yes, I am Kadi's master." She said, then indicated that they should continue towards the entrance. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your children speak highly of you." Cara still hadn't gotten used to her daughter's new name. It had been hard for them when she had begun to sign her letters Kadi-Wan instead of Katie. How else had she changed?   
  
Chapter 2   
I ran down the hall. This was bad. VERY bad. I was late for astro-physics. Master Ter'ke was going to kill me. Glancing at my wrist chrono, I cursed silently.   
Sith, sith , sith, sith! I was 30 minutes late. My master was going to kill me! Approaching another corner, I reached out to sense if there were any Masters there. I would be in even bigger trouble if I was caught running in the hall. It was one of the few rules. If you were caught, you ended up getting stuck watching the toddlers for a month. Or worse!   
  
  
Chapter 3   
The Lars looked around in awe as Ava took them on a tour of the Temple. It was huge! And they hadn't seen any signs since entering the Temple. Both felt relieved that Ava had met them outside or they would have gotten terribly lost. As they approached an intersection, a Jedi suddenly flew past them.   
"Padawan FREEZE!" Ava yelled, startling them. The Jedi immediately stopped. Cara felt the breath catch in her throat. Padawan? That meant...this was.... The girl turned and stared in surprise at them. Don and Cara both stared at their daughter. She had cut her hair to shoulder-length and had a long braid hanging from her right ear. She hadn't grown alot taller than the last time they had seen her. She was now about the size of her mother, just over 5 feet.   
"Mom? Dad?" She whispered, then ran back to them. The parents both hugged their daughter at once. Cara felt tears come to her eyes. Finally, after 2 years of waiting and worrying, she could hold her daughter. Katie/Kadi moved back. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us?" She asked with a grin.   
"That would be my fault, Padawan." Ava spoke up for the first time. "I didn't want you to get distracted from your lessons, as did Master Jinn. Speaking of lessons..." Kadi's grin immediately disappeared. "Aren't you supposed to be in astro-physics?"   
"Yes Master." She replied, looking at the ground. Why did this have to happen in front of her parents?   
Ava sighed. "We'll talk about it later. There's no use going since its almost over. Come, lets show your parents their quarters, then you can find your brother."   
"Yes Master."   
  
  
Chapter 4   
I looked around the practice room, immediately spotting my brother. There was only another Master/Padawan team inside, so it was pretty easy. My timing had been perfect. He was just walking out of the showers with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.   
"Obi-Wan!" I yelled, getting his attention as I ran up to them. "Mom and Dad are here." He looked at me confused. I quickly bowed to Qui-Gon, then turned to Obi-Wan.   
"What?"   
"Mom and Dad are here." His eyes widened.   
"WHAT?"   
"Read my lips. Our parents are here." I replied, trying to keep a straight face as I teased him. He looked at me, annoyed.   
"Where are they? I didn't know they were coming." We began to walk quickly towards the hallway.   
"Neither did I. It was kept a secret from us so it wouldn't interrupt our studies." Obi-Wan glanced up at his Master quickly, who was walking a little behind us, taking his time.   
We quickly arrived at the right quarters. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, talking with my Master. All three looked up as we entered. Mom stood up and instantly embraced Obi-Wan. He was just a few inches taller than her. Dad then stood up and gave his son a bear hug. I quickly moved over to them, only to find myself also in a bear hug. After a moment, they finally let go and sat back down.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5   
I sat up with a start. Something was wrong. Getting up, I quickly dressed and went into the common room. My master was already dressed. She hooked her com-link back to her belt, a worried expression on her face.   
"Master, what is it?"   
"The Council has called for an emergency meeting of the order." We exchanged a troubled look. The Council rarely, if ever, called for a meeting of the order. I had only read about it in our history class. Without another word, we headed for the right room.   
  
*****   
I was amazed at how many Jedi were in the room. There were literally thousands. Suddenly, I felt a familiar prescence.   
//Kadi?//   
//Obi-Wan!// Using the Force, we managed to find each other through the crowd. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon also looked worried.   
"Have any idea whats going on?" I whispered to him.   
"No, but I think we're about to find out." He motioned to where Mace Windu had just walked onto a raised platform. He looked very solemn.   
"We have just learned of a danger for the Jedi." He began. "We have recieved word from one of our Masters that the Re'dth are on the war-path. It was the last message we recieved." He paused, letting this sink in. I could feel the shock radiating from everyone present. The Re'dth. One of the few species that couldn't be sensed through the Force. They also held a extreme rage against the Jedi, but noone knew why. One explanation was that something had happened between some Re'dth and Jedi decades before that led to a hatred of the order. Problem was, the Re'dth inherited certain memories and feelings as well as genes and traits from their parents. This would eventually cause the entire population to hate the Jedi.   
"Earlier this evening, we learned that they are headed for Coruscant. The Senate cannot stop them, so it is up to us." Master Windu stopped and looked at the other Council members, who nodded for him to continue. "The Temple is to be evacuated." The room erupted in shock. It took several minutes for everyone to quiet down so the Council could finish talking. "All Initiates are being sent with their Creche Masters to various planets where they will be safe until this is over with. All Padawans are to go to the Senate where Chancellor Valorum is going to hide you until furthur notice. Masters and Knights must stay here and fight. We must protect the Temple and try to find someway out of this nonsense. We'll meet back here in 2 hours. The Re'dth are expected to arrive in 3 or more hours. Be prepared."   
  
  
Chapter 6   
"Master, I want to stay here and help." I begged, facing my Master on the landing platform where a shuttle was waiting to take us to the Senate. A few feet away, Obi-Wan was basically doing the same thing.   
"No, Padawan. You heard what the Council said. Besides, its too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."   
"I won't get hurt! We've been on more missions than I can remember and we've always gotten out of it together."   
"Kadi, control your fear." She said. I bowed my head. "You're not ready to face this yet. Now get on board." I looked up at her, glaring. She gave me a quick hug, then pushed me towards the shuttle. With a glance back, I stalked up the ramp. Obi-Wan was already there, standing with our parents, frowning. Mom put an arm around me as the ramp began to shut. I watched helplessly as my master walked back to the Temple. Alone. I had a bad feeling about this.   
  
*****   
//This isn't right! We should be helping protect the Temple!// Obi-Wan yelled, pacing back and forth in the quarters we had been assigned by the Senate. We had switched to talking across our bond so our parents wouldn't hear. They were relieved that we were with them and I didn't want them to worry about us sneaking out or anything like that.   
//Obi-Wan, calm down.// I said, trying to be the voice of reason. //I feel the same way, but there's nothing we can do about it. Maybe there's nothing to worry about and there won't be any fighting.// Yeah, right.   
//Kadi, face reality. Our Masters are going to fight an enemy they can't even sense! Several Jedi have already been killed.//   
//You don't think I know that! I am just as worried as you are! I want to be there just as much as you do! I care for my Master too you know! Your not the only one who's going through this you know!!!!// We glared at each other for a moment. Obi-Wan's gaze suddenly softened.   
//You're right. I'm sorry. I should have controlled my fear and anger better. Its just....I feel so helpless!//   
//As do I.// I looked at the ground, feeling emotionally exhausted. I fell back onto the couch. Obi-Wan moved and sat down beside me.   
//I guess the only thing we can do right now is be patient. But if anything happens, I'm going to find a way inside the Temple.//   
//Count me in.//   
  
  
Chapter 7-Several days later   
Ava collapsed to the floor as two of the Re'dth pushed her in. Qui-Gon rushed to her side, helping her stand shakily up. He too was wearing a force inhibitor around his neck.   
"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.   
"Yes." She breathed, wincing as she accidently put wait on her broken leg. She looked around the room where days earlier they had recieved the news of the invasion. Now it was a prison. After the Re'dth had landed, they had somehow gotten inside the Temple. The Jedi had underestimated them. They had been spread too thin, fighting the large groups of Re'dth in vain. None of the Jedi had expected how well trained they were for this. They had struck down many of their enemy, but it hadn't been enough. Now, one by one, they were captured, sometimes tortured, and thrown into this prison. It was frusturating. What kept them going was the knowledge that the Initiates and Padawans were safe. Their children were out of harms way. Ava just hoped it remained that way.   
"Are you alright?" She asked, taking in the large gash on his forehead and his left arm limply hanging in a makeshift sling.   
"I'm fine." Qui-Gon watched as yet another Knight was thrown into the room. Yoda was the only Council Member still free. Noone was sure where he had disappeared to.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8   
I sat straight up.   
//Master?// I called, but found nothing. Like I had discovered several hours before, our bond was almost blank. I could sense her, but that was it. Nothing else. I had done a good job convincing myself she was blocking me out so she wouldn't be distracted, but that wasn't happening any longer. I had heard her cry out in pain.   
Just then, Obi-Wan burst in. His eyes said it all. He had also heard from his Master.   
"Somethings wrong." I whispered.   
"I feel it also. We need to get to the Temple." I nodded and got out of bed. It was time we acted.   
  
*****   
Obi-Wan and I jogged swiftly away from the public transport, towards the Temple. We had been lucky to just catch the shuttle before it left the stop in front of the building we were staying at. I couldn't help but feel scared as the Temple loomed up in front of us. It no longer seemed welcoming. It was dark and ominous, not the same place we had called home a few weeks earlier. We catiously walked up to the doors. Obi-Wan and I stared in shock when they swung open. Now I was worried. The doors should have been locked.   
"I don't sense anyone." Obi-Wan breathed, looking down the dark, once peaceful hallways. I instantly closed my eyes, reaching out. My breath caught in my throat. He was right. There was noone in the Temple.   
  
Not a single, living Jedi.   
  
  
  
Chapter 9   
We silently crept down the hallways of the Temple. I found myself holding my breath as we turned a corner or peered into one of the abandoned rooms, only to let it out when we didn't find a dead body. We had had to ignite our lightsabers since there was no light in the Temple. Still, they only let us see a few feet ahead. Every once in awhile we would pass a window, but they didn't give out much light either. Somehow, the lights of the city seemed dimmer than usual, like a darkness covered the entire temple. If that was even possible.   
"I don't like this." I whispered, more to myself than to Obi-Wan. "We should have found something by now."   
"Neither do I." He whispered back, looking over at me. The blue blade of his lightsaber reflected off his face, giving him an eerie, menacing look. Suddenly, he looked straight ahead. I followed his gaze. A little ways up the hall were 2 large doors. It was the Master Hall, the same one we had been in only several days before. I could feel the Force pulling us towards it. A shiver ran up and down my spine as we approached the doors. Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm himself as they slid open. We stared in shock at the sight in front of us.   
"No...."   
  
  
Chapter 10   
Hundreds of lightsabers were scattered in front of us. Maybe thousands. Now we knew something was wrong. A Jedi never parted with their lightsaber, especially during a time of danger. And here were hundreds all abandoned at once.   
I took a step into the room, looking around. As I looked closer, I could make out blood on the floor and walls. Something had happened to them. Obi-Wan and I numbly walked through the room, trying to make some sense of what had happened. How could someone make so many Jedi leave their lightsabers in one place. And why was there blood everywhere. Had...had anyone been killed? Suddenly, my eyes focused on a particular lightsaber. Without another word, I bent down to pick it up.   
My master's lightsaber. Turning it around in my hands, I noticed some dried blood on the hilt. I couldn't help but bite my lip in worry. How badly hurt was she? Was she even still alive? I swept the last thought away. No. I wouldn't think like that. My Master was still alive. I could feel it, barely. I looked up as Obi-Wan walked over to me, also holding a lightsaber in his hands. Our eyes met. It was time to take action. But how?   
  
  
Chapter 11   
I watched silently as Obi-Wan paced back and forth. We had gone to the gardens, not wanting to stay in the Hall. Neither of us had been able to concentrate there.   
"Obi-Wan, will you please stay still for a moment?" I demanded, not feeling too patient. He stopped for about 30 seconds, then started pacing again. I glared at him, then looked around the garden. Even this place felt different.   
I shook my head. "Face it, Obi-Wan. We have no idea what to do." I looked up at him again, to see his reaction, but he wasn't even listening to me. "Obi-Wan?" He looked down at me, putting a finger to his lips, then looked back up. He had heard something. I froze, listening. A few long moments later, I could just make out a small groan. It seemed to be coming from behind a large group of bushes several yards in front of us.   
//What is it?//   
//I'm not sure. Stay here, I'll go see.//   
//Yeah right. I'm coming too. I'll circle around the other way.// He nodded as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and moved toward the direction. Doing the same, I headed to the other side of the bushes. I ignited my lightsaber.   
//Ready?//   
//Yes.//   
We both lept to the side of the bushes where the noise had been coming from...and almost dropped our lightsabers in surprise.   
  
  
Chapter 12   
"Master Yoda?" We both said, staring down at the small master. I instantly noticed the right shoulder of his tunic was bloody.   
"You're hurt!" I exclaimed, kneeling down to see.   
"Fine, I am." He said, pushing me away.   
"Master Yoda, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked, also kneeling down.   
"Shot, I was. Saw Re'dth on time, I didn't." He looked at us gravely. "Underestimated them, we did." Obi-Wan and I exchanged a surprised look. Yoda immediately caught it. He slammed his cane on the ground. "Invincible, we are not. Give up childish fantasies, you will."   
"Yes Master."   
"Master Yoda, where is everyone?" His ears drooped and his eyes closed, showing his sadness.   
"Taken, they were. Captured everyone accept me, they did. Too weak, I was to stop them." His eyes held a seriousness I had never seen before when they opened once again. "Taken to Re'dth, they were. Save them, you must."   
"Us? But Master Yoda, how can-" Obi-Wan was interrupted when the grimer stick swiftly came up and hit him on the head. Obi-Wan winced, but managed to keep silent.   
"Trust in the Force, you will. Complain, you will not! Trust in the Force, you will!"   
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said, rubbing the growing lump.   
  
*****   
"That's everything." I said, walking down the ramp of one of the Temple's small shuttles. Yoda nodded, watching as we prepared to leave. Obi-Wan jogged over from the controls, having opened the shuttle bay doors for our departure.   
"Mind what you have learned. Help you, it can." Yoda instructed as we boarded the ship. "May the Force be with you." I sat down by Obi-Wan as he guided the shuttle out the doors and into the night sky. I watched Coruscant get smaller and smaller, then set the coordinates for our jump to hyper-space.   
//Hold on Master. We're coming.// I thought silently as the ship jumped into hyper-space. Next stop, Re'th'car.   
  
  
  
Chapter 13   
"Obi-Wan, Katie, get up!" Cara yelled from the kitchen, where she was making breakfast. Half an hour later, they still weren't up. Shaking her head, she walked over to the two rooms. Stopping at Katie's door, she knocked loudly. No answer. Punching the door pad, she flipped on the light, only to find the room was empty. Frowning, Cara went over to her son's room and went in. It was also empty. Her heart began to beat faster. Where were her children? Just then, she noticed the small message button on the com-unit was blinking. Walking over, she pushed the button to view the message. Her heart stopped when she saw it was Katie.   
"Hi Mom, Dad. I hope we didn't worry you when you found us missing. Obi-Wan and I needed to go to the Temple. By the time you find this, we will already be on our way to help our Masters. I promise we'll be fine, so don't worry. We'll be back in no time. Love you, bye!" With that, the screen went dark. Cara felt like she was going to faint. Her twins were heading into danger. Somehow, she knew.   
  
Chapter 14   
Obi-Wan expertly set our shuttle down a few miles away from the main city. It was the best place to start looking. I glanced at the chronometer. 3:00. The first Re'dth wouldn't be getting up for at least another 2 hours. Just enough time to hide the shuttle and start off. Obi-Wan had managed to find a grove of trees that did most of the job for us. We just needed to cover up a few parts.   
Pulling on my robe, I headed out and looked around. There were no houses in sight. As I walked through the small grove, checking for loose branches, a high pitched squeal suddenly came out from nowhere, causing me to jump. I spun around, lightsaber ignited, only to see something disappear into the bushes in fright. I frowned, sensing the animal was hurt. Hookng my lightsaber back onto my belt, I made my way into the bush.   
*****   
Following the animal using the Force, I soon found a small cave. Whimpering was coming from inside. Getting down on my hands and knees, I peered in. I was only able to make out a small, pink shape about the size of a kitten.   
"Shhhh, its alright little fellow. I won't hurt you." I whispered, sending soothing thoughts to it. Holding still, I reached out a hand about a foot in front of the opening and waited. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long. First, out poke a small, furry, elephant like nose. It sniffed my hand catiously before one of the strangest creatures I had seen walked nervously out.   
It was covered in soft, pink hair and had 2 antennae sticking out of its head. It also had 4 legs and 2 short arms. Its head was roundish with two large, blue eyes on top, like a frog, and a small mouth under its trunk. It was one of the cutest animals I had ever seen. It looked up at me, trembling. Whispering soothing nonsense to it, I managed to pick it up. Surprisingly, it didn't struggle, just kept on staring at me. Sure that it wouldn't jump out of my arms, I was able to look it over, and soon found the source of its pain. Running down its right flank was a large, deep gash. The sight of it made me wince.   
"How'd you do that?" I whispered, pulling out a bandage from one of my pouches. It was amusing how fasinated it was with me. It reminded me of holding my baby sister, when she would stare at me for hours. I managed to get the bandage around the cut with only one hand. Satisfied that it would be alright, I set it back down on the ground. "Alright, you're fine now. Go on, your mother must be worried." I said, pushing it away. I had only guessed it was a baby by its size. For all I knew, it was one of the oldest of its species. Standing up, I turned away and began walking for the ship. Obi-Wan had to be wondering where I had got to. Suddenly, I heard a small crying sound behind me. I stopped and looked back, only to find the creature was struggling to keep up. My heart melted as it ran up, grasping my boot once it caught up. I knelt down and turned it around. "No, you have to go home." Giving it a little push, I stood up a ran, hoping it would head home if it lost sight of me. Once I had jogged far enough, I stopped and turned, listening. Nothing. Shrugging and feeling a little sad, I once more turned to go when the cry hit my ears again. I spun around, expecting to see it coming towards me, but it didn't. I waited for a few minutes. It still didn't appeared, but the cries kept up. Now I was concerned. I started walking towards the sound of the cries, but soon found myself jogging. Pushing through the bushes, I stumbled into a small clearing. There it was. It had plopped itself down where I had left it. At the sight of me, it stood up and happily walked over. I shook my head, not able to keep a grin off my face, as I bent to pick it up. Obi-Wan was not going to like this.  
Chapter 15   
"Kadi!" I heard a yell as I immerged from the dense bushes. Obi-Wan was standing at the base of the platform, looking around as he called my name.   
"Right here, Obi-Wan." I called back. The small creature was hidden under my robe, peering nervously out at him and the ship. Plus, I was cloaking his signature with the Force so Obi-Wan wouldn't notice.   
"Where were you?" He demanded. I realized I had actually scared him.   
"Looking for dead branches. I got a little...side-tracked." Well, it was true. He crossed his arms and looked at me for a moment.   
"Ok, let me see it."   
"What?"   
"The animal underneath your robe." I looked at him for a moment, startled. How had he known. Looking down, though, I soon figured it out. There was a small, pink trunck just peeking out of my robe. Sighing, I opened up my robe to show Obi-Wan.   
"No." Was all he replied.   
"But Obi-Wan..."   
"No, we don't need a pathetic lifeform to take care of. This mission is too important."   
"Obi-Wan, I am not leaving it here. Its only a baby! And its hurt. It will die if I leave it here." I said, staring back at him. We glared at each other, neither backing down. Finally, Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at his wrist chronometer.   
"Look, we don't have time too discuss this. We have to get moving before the sun comes up." With that, he turned away and walked back up the ramp. I smiled, patting the creature on his head. I had won this round. Hey, you never knew. Maybe, he would actually come to like the little fellow.  
  
Chapter 16   
Obi-Wan and I walked down the dirt road, quietly watching the sun come up. It was spectacular! Unlike the normal reds and oranges, this one had purples and even some green. I glanced over at Obi-Wan. We hadn't said much after our small arguement. I knew he wasn't happy with me bringing the creature along. But I couldn't leave it. It was too young to care for itself.   
"Obi-Wan, listen..." I began. He looked over at me.   
"No Kadi, its alright. Don't worry about it. We can discuss it later, when things aren't so....important." I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, the creature let out a small cry, letting me know it was awake. It had curled up in the small sack I had found in the ship. It made the perfect cradle for it, and if things got dangerous or he had to hide, I close the flap.   
We had both changed into clothes more fitting for human travelers. We would stick out like a sore thumb if we had worn our Jedi robes. I had changed into a soft, green shirt, dark brown pants, traveling shoes, and a brown jacket with a hood. I had braided several strands of my hair so my padawan braid didn't stick out. Obi-Wan wore a brown tunic and pants that were styled differently from our tunics and a leather jacket. He had tucked his braid under his jacket. Our lightsabers were hidden underneath our jackets where they couldn't be seen and wouldn't cause an awkward lump in our clothing.   
I moved the sack until it was hanging in front and lifted the creature out. It cooed softly, before curling back up into my arms. I smiled and softly petted its back.   
"So, what are you going to name it?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly, startling me for a second.   
"I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about it." I looked over at him. "Any suggestions?"   
"Um. How about Rancor?" I raised an eyebrow at him.   
"No. Doesn't suit him."   
"Him?"   
"I'm guessing its a him. I didn't exactly memorize the sexes of every creature here." I looked down at the creature for a moment. For some reason, my mind wandered back to when we were back at the ship. I had fed him while Obi-Wan got changed. He had eaten almost as much as Obi-Wan usually ate for lunch. That was something, seeing as he usually had 3-4 servings. "Bottomless pit." I whispered with a small laugh.   
"What?" He glanced at me, confused.   
"Bottomless pit. It would be the perfect name for him."   
"Mokee?" Now it was my turn to be confused.   
"Excuse me?"   
"Mokee. Its calamarian for bottomless pit. I learned it from Bant." He paused for a moment, blushing slightly. "She used to call me it."   
"Mokee." I tried the name out. The creature opened his eyes slightly and looked at me, before letting out a sigh and snuggling back into my arms. "I like it."   
  
Chapter 17   
We both tensed up as we entered the city. This was a first test, to see if we could pass off as normal teenagers on vacation. Mokee was hidden in my pack, peering out through a small slit. It was disturbing, walking through a city, surrounded mostly by aliens, and not being able to feel them around you.   
//So, where do we start?// I asked a few minutes later as we walked with the crowd. So far noone had noticed us. To the Re'dth, we were just another couple of human tourists. I just hoped it would stay that way.   
//I think we should probably find somewhere to stay first.// He said as we pretended to look at a tourist map. Unfortunately, it was only of tourist attractions. Nothing useful.   
"Hey, you kids!" A loud, gruff voice suddenly shouted behind us. We both visibly tensed and I found my hand stray to where my lightsaber usually was. We both turned around to see a rather tall, mean looking Re'dth standing in front of us. He looked us up and down.   
"Is there a problem?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to sound calm and nonchalant.   
"Yes." He paused for a moment. "You 2 look like you're lost. Do you need some help?" I felt like collapsing with relief. My heart was beating a mile a minute from the adrenaline that had been pumped throughout my body.   
"Actually, we are. We just arrived and need a place to stay." I said with a relieved smile. The Re'dth looked around a moment, before motioning us to follow. Exchanging a look, we followed him, still not sure if we should trust him completely. We walked for about half an hour, finally stopping in front of a building.   
"This is one of the best places around. Cheap too. Exactly what you're looking for." He said with a toothy grin.   
"Thank you.." I stopped, not sure what to call him.   
"Rack'tar."   
"Thank you Rack'tar." I replied.   
"Now you kids take care, I'll see you around." He said, before disappearing down the street.   
"That was really weird." I said to Obi-Wan once he was out of sight.   
"I'll say." He frowned. "Why do you think he helped us? Does he suspect anything?" I rolled my eyes. My twin was WAY too paranoid sometimes.   
"I don't know, but he was nice to help us. That's enough for me at the moment. Now, lets go get a room before they are all taken." I said. Obi-Wan frowned once more in the direction Rack'tar had disappeared to, before leading the way into the hotel.   
  
Chapter 18   
The next day, we were once again out in the city, trying to find a clue on where to start. As we walked, I felt Obi-Wan tense beside me.   
//What is it?// I asked, pulling him over out of the way of the other people on the walk.   
//I just felt something. It came from...// He frowned, looking around. //The Southwest.// He pointed to the left of us.   
//Then I guess thats the way we should head.// I said. He nodded and led the way to a different walk heading for the direction we needed to go. Neither of us noticed the dark figure behind us.   
  
*****   
"Obi-Wan, I think we should head back, its beginning to get late." I said. The city was behind us, far behind us. We had been walking for several hours and still hadn't found anything.   
"We're close, I can feel it." Was all he said. I sighed, pushing a stray hair out of my face as we made it to the top of a steep hill. We both stopped. A few miles away, was a large, eloquent building.   
"I'm guessing that's the king's palace." I said dryly. Obi-Wan raised an eyeborw at me. I ignored him, looking at the landscape. Closer to us was some sort of camp, surround by a large wall. "I wonder what's in there?" I said, pointing at it. He looked at it, frowning. Suddenly, he took off at a jog towards it. I quickly caught up with him and we made our way towards the camp. Staying off the road, so as to not attract attention, we made our way to the far side of the camp. The wall was alot taller than I had first thought. I looked up, trying to figure out how to get in, or at least, how to see inside. Obi-Wan was already in action though. He took out one of his tools from his belt, which quickly shot a small, strong rope that hooked to the top. Giving it a tug, he started up. Checking to make sure Mokee was secure, I also started up. Using the Force, we managed to climb the smooth walls quickly. Once I reached the top, I unhooked the rope, which quickly shot back into Obi-Wan's tool, before jumping to the ground next to Obi-Wan. Fortunately, we had landed behind a building, so we didn't attract any attention. Keeping low to the ground, we ran from hiding place to hiding place. There was alot of noise coming from the other end of the compound, so we made our way there. Finally, we stopped behind a large crate and peered over. We had found the Jedi. My heart stopped as I looked at the scene before me.   
//They're slaves.// I whispered in disbelief. Right in front of us was a large work yard. Knights and Masters were being put to work, building, hauling, and making strange metal machines. Tears came to my eyes as one Jedi was beat with a vibro whip. Throughout the work area, sounds of whips cracking and gruff orders could be heard.   
Suddenly, large hands grabbed our shoulders and tugged us away. I stifled a scream and lashed out, trying to grab my lightsaber. A sweet-smelling cloth covered my face. I tried to get it off, but it was no use. I soon blacked out.   
  
TBC.........  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: A Visit Gone Wrong - part 2  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Discalimer: Star wars belongs to GL and all his companies. I'm just borrowing it for fun. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
Chapter 19   
Slowly, I regained consciousness. With a groan I opened my eyes, but soon closed them. My head throbbed painfully, making me let out yet another groan. Calling on the Force, I was able to get the pain down until it was managable for me to open my eyes again. Slowly, I sat up, looking around. I was in a surprisingly comfortable bed in a darkened room. If this was a prison, it was definitely the most comfortable one I had been in yet. Suddenly, a small cry caught my attention. I knew that sound. Mokee. I looked over the edge of the bed, where the noise was coming from. There lay my bag. Mokee struggled to get out of the bag, the flap blocking his process. I quickly reached down and picked him up. He immediately calmed down, and happily settled down on the blankets. Reassured that he was alright, I continued to look around the room. Suddenly, movement came from a bed I had just noticed across from me. The movement was followed by a small groan, then Obi-Wan sat up. He held his head in his hands as he looked around. His gaze stopped on me.   
"Where are we?" He asked, still groggy.   
"I don't know. It looks likee we are in someone's house." I noted, then shakily stood up. As I stretched, I was surprised to find my lightsaber still resting under my clothes. Either we had been kidnapped by someone who wasn't afraid of us or someone who was just plain stupid.   
Suddenly, the door slid open. Obi-Wan was on his feet in an instant. Our lightsabers were ignited and we were in the ready position before you could say lightsaber.   
"Rack'tar?" I asked, confused as the large Re'dth walked in carrying a tray with some sort of food on it.   
"Oh good, you're up. I have some dinner for you." He set the tray down on my bed, then stood back. Neither of us moved, lightsabers still held at ready. "I apologize for bringing you here so rudely. I couldn't take the chance of you not believing me in the camp. I hope your heads don't hurt, I wasn't sure how much freforph to use on a Jedi." Obi-Wan and I exchanged a look. So he had known.   
"You knew?"   
"Well it was't too hard if you knew what to look for, like your briad hidden under your jacket. And yours, concealed among the other braids. And you carry yourselves differently from other humans I've seen. Too confident on a strange planet." I raised an eyebrow. He had worked around Jedi before, i was sure of it. Had he taken part in the capture of the Jedi? Was that how he knew? And why hadn't he taken us to the camps yet?   
"If you know we're Jedi, how come you haven't taken us to the camp yet?" Obi-Wan demanded, voicing my question.   
"Believe it or not, young Jedi, there are some who are sympathetic towards the Jedi. A group who have not recieved the Jedi-hating gene or have conquered it. We are tired of the tyrant who calls himself our ruler spending all our planets funds on war." He paused for a moment, looking at us. Obi-Wan nodded for him to continue. "We have become many in number since the capture and cruel treatment of the Jedi. In the next few days, we are planning to free the Jedi and overthrow the king. The resistance had me follow you, to make sure you are Jedi. Now I know. We would like you to join us in our battle." He stopped and looked at each of us. I looked over at Obi-Wan.   
//What should we do?// I asked. Could we trust him. True, he hadn't turned us in, but maybe this was a trap. Obi-Wan shrugged.   
//I don't know.//   
  
Chapter 20   
We followed Rack'tar through the town, hiding in the shadows when Red'th passed and avoiding the main streets. Obi-Wan and I still kept our disguises on, just in case. I had refused to leave Mokee behind, much to Rack'tar's dismay, so he was cuddled once again in my bag, asleep. We finally came to a door of a building along the outskirts of the town. Rack'tar knocked on it once with a bang, then followed it by a few more light taps. We waited for several very long minutes, before the door slid open and another Red'th quickly ushered us in.   
Everything was dark inside. There wasn't a single Red'th in sight. I began to feel a little nervous. We could be surrounded by Red'th and not know it. I noticed Obi-Wan's hand hovering just over his lightsaber, but that was the only thing that gave away his nervousness. Without a word, we followed the 2 Red'th through the building. They suddenly stopped. Rack'tar motioned us to stay back as the other REd'th scanned the floor for something. A moment later, he grabbed something on the floor and proceeded to lift open a trap door. I hadn't even noticed the handle. Rack'tar quickly disappeared down into the black pit. The other Red'th motioned us to follow, which we did, then closed the door behind us. Obi-Wan and I walked through the pitch black tunnel, using the Force to keep from walking into the walls. We rounded a corner, and almost bumped into Rack'tar, who was standing in front of a door. He punched in a combination on the door pad. The door slid open, revealing a light filled room. He quickly ushered us in, the door sliding shut and locking behind us. I glanced back. There would be no escape if this was a trap. At least a hundred pairs of eyes, probably alot more, turned to look at us. All noise ceased.   
"These are the Jedi I told you about." He announced, standing behind us. "They have agreed to help us in our fight!"   
  
  
Chapter 21   
  
"I say we just use force to get into the Palace and grab the King!" One Re'dth yelled, pounding his fist into his hand.   
  
"Retho, we already went through this. By the time we forced our way in, they'd have gathered together and we'll be goners." Rack'tar growled with a sigh.   
  
"That's why-"   
  
"NO FORCE!" Both Re'dth were instantly at each others throats. I sighed as I rubbed my temple. We hadn't gotten anywhere in the past several hours. They could never agree about anything. It was a wonder how they managed to stay together at all.   
  
//Are you alright?// Obi-Wan asked, looking at me concerned.   
  
//Yes, I'm fine. Just all this yelling is beginning to make my head throb.// I said, glancing at the Re'dth trying to pull the 2 apart.   
  
//Go on and take a break, I'll stay here and make sure they don't kill each other.// Obi-Wan replied with a small grin.   
  
//Thanks.// I quietly stood up and made my way out of the room. The door slid shut behind me, almost completely muting the noise. I breathed a sigh of relief. Much better. Kneeling down to the ground, I opened my pack and let Mokee out. He let out a small yip of joy and ran around my legs. I laughed, he was obviously relieved to be out of there also. Suddenly, I heard some laughter down the hall. Curious, I began to walk casually down the hall with Mokee running back and forth between me and several feet in front of me. Sensing several young Re'dth inside the next room, I tiptoed over to the door and peeked in.   
  
"I'm Tersert, king of all Red'th!!!" A young Re'dth, he couldn't have been more than 8 standard years, yelled. He had a play bucket on his head like a crown as he placed his hands on his hips and struck a regal pose. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to laugh out loud. It was so cute! Another young Re'dth approached him.   
  
"And I'm my daddy, Rack'tar!!!" He yelled back. "And I'm going to free all the Jedi!!!"   
  
"Just try!" The 'king' said, pointing his play blaster at the other, who also pulled out a play blaster. In no time, they were running around the room, taking turns chasing one another and dying with very dramatic scenes of screaming and falling to the ground when they were shot. Suddenly a small girl Re'dth entered the room, clutching a doll.   
  
"Hey, I want to play!"   
  
"No, Yera, girls can't fight, they're wimpy."   
  
"I am not! I'm as brave as you and I could beat the king better than you. I want to play!"   
  
"NO!!!" Both boys yelled before resuming their play. A tear ran down the girls face and she disappeared into the corner, where a small doll castle had been set up. She sat down, quietly playing with her doll. My heart broke at the scene and before I knew it, I entered the room and walked over to her, Mokee by my heals.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked. She looked up startled, then her eyes strayed to my lightsaber that was hanging on my belt.   
  
"You're a Jedi?"   
  
"Yes. So, who's this?" I asked, kneeling down so I was her height.   
  
"Seway." She said, holding out the doll.   
  
"She's very pretty." I said, smiling at her. Yera's terror seemed to melt away.   
  
"My mommy gave her to me when I was little. Do you have any dolls?"   
  
"No. I gave them to my little sister."   
  
"Oh." She suddenly caught sight of Mokee. "You have a pet!"   
  
"Yes. This is Mokee." I said, placing Mokee in front of Yera. The girl held out her hadn for him to sniff, then began to gently stroke him. Mokee soon settled down and began to coo. "He likes you."   
  
"Yera, why won't the boys let you play?"   
  
"They think girls can't fight. But I'll show them, one day I'll capture the king."   
  
"Really? How would you do it?" I asked. I don't know why, it just sort of popped out. She looked over at the 2 who were now arguing who's turn it was to die, then stood up. She quickly whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened slightly. "Yera, would you mind watching Mokee? I'll be right back." Jumping to my feet, I ran back to the meeting.   
  
  
Chapter 22   
  
"No." //Kadi, you are absolutely crazy! What are you thinking?//   
  
"I could do it. You know its the only way." I replied, ignoring my brother. //By the way, I am NOT crazy.//   
  
"She is right. This could work. It is the best anyone has come up with for awhile." Rack'tar said, looking between the 2 Jedi.   
  
"Yes, I say we go for it!" Someone yelled in the back.   
  
"The Jedi has a good suggestion, all in favor?" The room was filled with shouts.   
  
"Then we begin at dawn." Retho said. That ended it. Slowly, the Re'dth cleared out. Obi-Wan grabbed me by my arm and hauled me over to a quiet corner. I sighed, knowing what was coming.   
  
"Have you gone mad?! What if they catch onto you?"   
  
"They won't."   
  
"Kadi, how do you know this will even work. You've never tried something on this large of a scale before!"   
  
"Obi, I know you are worried, but I have to do this. Its the only way."   
  
"I know. Just.....be careful."   
  
"Hey, I'm always careful." He let out this half snort. "What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Kadi, when it comes to careful, you aren't it."   
  
"Well, I'm closer to it than you!" I shot back. We stared at each other for a moment, before grins broke out on our faces. Suddenly he chuckled slightly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Since when can you sing?"   
  
  
Chapter 23   
  
I looked around the lush garden, confused. Where was I? Looking down, I noticed I was in my Jedi robes instead of the disguise. What was going on?   
  
"Welcome Katie. Or should I say Kadi-Wan." I spun around to see a human about Qui-Gon's age standing there. He had shoulder length black hair and a kind face. How come he looked familiar? He took a step closer. "Here, let me help." Suddenly, an memory quickly popped into my mind. It was a dream I had had a couple years ago, before I had met Obi-Wan. I smiled, remembering.   
  
"Master Quegrtan!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him in an embrace. It was so good to see him again, even if I had just remembered knowing him. He was the one who had trained me in my sleep when I was younger and that was why some of the basic training had seemed so familiar. I stepped back and looked around. "So, I'm dreaming?"   
  
"Yes, you are. Listen, Kadi. I don't have much time left to speak with you." I noticed his eyes suddenly become solemn. "You and Obi-Wan are going to face something that could lead to the distruction of the entire order tomorrow. It will be dangerous, VERY dangerous. All I can tell you is that remember what you have learned." I noticed he was begining to fade. Actually, everything was.   
  
"Wait, don't go. Not yet."   
  
"I'm sorry Kadi." He placed a hand on my forehead and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. "You won't remember any of this in the morning. Except this. You strength is within. Remember that, even though you cannot remember me..." The voice faded away, leaving me to a peaceful darkness. "The strength is within."   
  
  
Chapter 24   
  
I paced nervously back and forth in the room, waiting for Rack'tar to return. Once he did, we would leave for the palace and I would be alone. Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to help. He had to stay and wait for my signal, if I was able to pull this off at all. Suddenly, the door slid open. I jumped, expecting it to be Rack'tar. In walked Obi-Wan, a glum look on his face. He looked at me for a moment.   
  
"You can still back out, you know. They'd understand." He said quietly, silently begging me not to do this.   
  
"Obi, I have to do this. If it works out, we'll avoid alot of deaths." I sighed.   
  
"Yes, I understand." He looked around the room for a moment, then back at me. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"Yes....no.....I don't know. Last night, something happened. Something I can't explain." A look of concern crossed his face.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I had a dream last night. I know I did. There was a man. He was very familiar, but that's all I can remember. He told me something and its in the back of my mind. But whenever I try to reach for whatever it was about, or who it is, its like something keeps me away. Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going mad." I rubbed a hand across my face, the stress of what I was about to do catching up with me. Obi-Wan stepped closer to me.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure its nothing. You have to concentrate on the moment." I made a face at him.   
  
"You are beginning to sound like my master." He pretended to look horrified.   
  
"Sith, I am!" Suddenly, the door slid open for a second time. This time, it was Rack-tar.   
  
"Come, it is time to go. We must be out of the town before the sun rises." I nodded and he disappeared back outside, leaving us to our privacy. I turned to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Well, I guess this is it."   
  
"Yes." He suddenly pulled me into a hug. I returned it, slightly shocked. "I have a bad feeling about this." He whispered softly. I couldn't help but smile. There it was. His trademark statement. I was surprised it had taken this long. I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes.   
  
"Obi-Wan, you always have a bad feeling about the missions. I promise I won't take any risks and will try to stay in contact." I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Take care of Mokee for me. See you soon, Obi." With that, I slid out of the room.   
  
  
Chapter 25   
  
"I must leave you here. If I go any farther with you, they'll spot me and get suspicious. Now, you know what you must do?"   
  
"Yes." I replied confidently, looking at the road ahead and the palace towers just in view. "I remember."   
  
"Good. Then we will be waiting for the signal. Good luck, Kadi-Wan Kenobi. Our future lies in your hands." Did he have to put it that way?   
  
"I promise I won't fail." Probably shouldn't have said that. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, then started back for the town. He had alot of preperations to do. With a deep breath, I started down the road in the opposite direction. There was no turning back.   
  
*****   
  
The towers seemed to suddenly rise up above me. I was finally able to get a good look at it. It was a large, white building with amazing towers on its 5 corners. Fancy designs made of gold covered the walls, making the whole building seem to glow. It hurt to look at it for a long time. On closer inspection, I noticed the walls were made of a tough, slippery stone. It would be impossible for anyone to climb up to the blaconies and the doors obviously had force fields around them. No wonder they didn't have a force field covering the whole building. It was completely break-in proof. That was my job.   
  
"Ok Padawan, move it." I whispered to myself. Striding towards the door, I pushed the button that would signal that I was at the door. I instantly noticed a small surviellance camera focus on me, but pretended not to notice. It was only because of my Jedi training that I had noticed it at all. I was supposed to be a normal human, who wouldn't noticed the nearly invisible camera. A hole in the door suddenly popped open and a round droid shot out.   
  
"What do you want?" It demanded in a deep, gruff voice in basic. I tried to hide my shock. A rude droid? Someone must have messed with its programming.   
  
"Please tell his royal highness, King Tersert, that Princess Minairesa wishes an audience with him." I said, trying to sound regal. It stared at me a moment, before popping back into his hole. I felt like I was the biggest idiot in the whole galaxy. Here I had everythign planned and I forgot to think of a name to give them. Now I was pretending to be some princess I had only learned about several weeks ago. Unfortunately, I had forgotten alot about her. I waited. Nothing happened. Just as I was about to turn away, the doors slowly began to open. A Re'dth dressed in fancy garb quickly approached me as I entered the building.   
  
"If your royalness will follow me, I will show you to the king's audience chamber. He is awaiting your prescence." He said with a low bow. I felt awkward as I followed him. Usually, I was the one doing the bowing. The Re'dth led me into a gigantic room, covered in different colors. It was amazing. I almost stopped in my tracks and gazed like an idiot at the magnificent pictures of the different places on Re'th'car. In front of me was a long, red carpet that led to a throne on which another Re'dth sat, a crown made of pure gold resting on his head. Straightening up, I walked down the carpet towards the throne. I tried to walk gracefully and carry myself with a regal air like I had seen the Princesses of other worlds do, but it was harder than it looked. I was used to walking in long, confident strides. I was sure I looked funny, strutting down the aisle. Finally, I reached the base of the throne. The king stood up.   
  
"Ah, Princess Minairesa, I must say I was surprised to hear of your arrival. We weren't expecting you for another day at least." My face paled. WHAT!?!? "Are you alright? You seem pale."   
  
"Yes. I'm not used to traveling by foot. It seems to have taken its toll on me." I quickly lied, trying to sound fatigued.   
  
"Wqwe, take the Princess to her quarters. We'll discuss the treaty in the morning."   
  
*****   
  
"If there is anything else your highness needs, just call."   
  
"I will, thank you." I hastily said, then turned to look at the gigantic room I had been given. But the room was the last thing on my mind. I calmly walked across the room and threw my bag on the floor. I felt like banging my head against something. Luckily, I was able to stop myself in time.   
  
"Out of all the princesses in the galaxy, I just had to pick the one they were expecting." I muttered. I couldn't believe it.   
  
I just COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! What would happen if the princess showed up early tomorrow? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! This would teach me to pay attention to class from now on. Not only was I supposed to portray a person I didn't even know about, but I was going to have to discuss a treaty as well. Why me? WHY ME?!   
  
What had I done to deserve this?   
  
  
Chapter 26   
  
I looked up as the alarm on the door chimed. Quickly standing up, I walked over, punching the doorpad. Wqwe stood there, some sort of clothing draped over his arm. He bowed then held out the clothes.   
  
"His royal highness requests that you join him for dinner. Here is your evening gown." He thrust the gown into my arms, then bowed again.   
  
"Evening gown? I didn't bring-" I stopped myself abruptly. What if Princess Minairesa had sent clothes ahead. I noticed the servant was giving me a strange, suspicious look. I cleared my throat and tried to sound as regal as possible. "Thank you." With that, I quickly closed the door. Leaning briefly against the door, I took a deep breath.   
  
If I messed up like that during dinner.....   
  
No, I couldn't think that way. I had to focus on the moment. A grin came to my face. I had never thought I would actually be telling myself that.   
  
Shaking my head slightly, I walked over to the bed and lay the clothes on the bed. Unwrapping the clothes, I let out a small gasp. Gently, I lifted the dress up and looked it over. It was absolutely beautiful. It was pure white, so white that it seemed to shine. There were several designs in a beautiful blue color on the front of the dress. Walking over to the mirror, I held the dress up to me. It looked like it would fit perfectly.   
  
  
*****   
  
I quickly walked down the hall towards the dining hall.   
  
Now I remembered why I had always hated dresses. You couldn't run in them. And the heels I was wearing were just killing my feet. I would probably be lame by morning.   
  
Finally, I came to the large doors. Stopping, I smoothed down the dress and my hair. I didn't want to look like I had been running. I doubted princesses did that. Taking a deep breath, I straightened up and walked in.   
  
The room was huge! There was a large banquet table in the middle, surrounded by courtiers. Nervously, I walked up to the king and courtesied. The king nodded, then motioned for me to sit at his left side. I gracefully sat down, studying how the other women behaved without making it look like it.   
  
This was definitely going to be interesting.   
  
Chapter 27   
  
I studied the bowl placed before me, trying to figure out what in the galaxy was in it. The soup was a vile greenish-yellowish color. The smell was absolutely nauseating!   
  
I glanced around, noticing that everyone else had already started. Not wanting to offend the king, which might ruin my cover, I picked up one of the many spoons by the bowl and slowly scooped up a small bit of the soup. I'm sure I saw something move in my spoon. Trying not to shudder, I looked at it once more before glupping it down.   
  
It took all my training not to spit it out all over the table. I was surprised I was able to keep a neutral look on my face.   
  
Imagine the worst, most disgusting thing you've ever tasted.   
  
Now multiply it by 100. It should give you an idea of what the soup tasted like.   
  
I set down my spoon. If I ate anymore, I wouldn't be able to keep it down. I wasn't sure what to do. It could cause trouble if I left everything uneaten. My eyes quickly scanned the table.   
  
The punch bowl wouldn't work. Someone would notice. My small wine glass wouldn't hold it all.   
  
Suddenly, I noticed a droid walking my way. He was carrying a large tray of empty dishes.   
  
That would work.   
  
Using the Force, I made a wine glass on the opposite side of the table fall off onto the ground. It shattered into a million tiny pieces, making a loud noise in the progress. Everyone jerked in shock and looked towards the sound for a moment. It was all the time I needed. I quickly levitated my bowl onto the tray just as the servant passed me and replaced it with one of the empty ones. Just as I was setting the empty bowl down, one of the courtiers looked right at me. I grabbed the bowl and set it down, smiling sweetly at him. He studied me for a moment, suspicion in his eyes. I pretended not to notice. My heart was beating fast.   
  
Had he seen anything? Did he suspect? Finally, he looked away. I let out a small sigh of relief. That had been way too close. A small smile made its way onto my face. At least the soup was gone. Another droid came by, quickly removing the dirty plates. Then a servant approached abd placed a plate before me, looking even worse than the soup.   
  
I felt like crying.   
  
  
Chapter 28   
  
The king sat back in his chair with a sigh, then let out a long, rather loud burp. I tried not to stare in disgust.   
  
"That was delicious." He said, patting his stomache contentedly. I nodded, trying not to look relieved that it was over. The night had definitely been interesting. I had spent most of the time trying to get rid of the different courses, which had all turned out to be absolutely disgusting.   
  
The courtier next to me wound up with twice as much slop. The large chandelier was now laced with spagehti like pasta. The meat had convieniently sunk to the bottom of the punch bowl, looking like large ice cubes, and the buns were stuck to the bottom of the table with what I had guessed was supposed to be butter. I had never seen blue butter before. I felt sorry for whoever was in charge of cleaning.   
  
"Your palace is beautiful." I commented. It was time for me to start the plan. The king's chest puffed out in pride as he stood up.   
  
"Its the best in the galaxy!" He exclaimed. I tried not to grin. He was falling for it. "Come, I will personally give you the grand tour."   
  
Yes!   
  
"Thank you, your majesty." I said, nodding my head gracefully. He held out an arm, which I reluctantly took, then led me out of the hall.   
  
  
Chapter 29   
  
"And now to my greatest achievement." He motioned for me to get into a hover car that was parked outside the door we had just exited. Motioning for me to sit beside him, he then signaled the pilot to go. We zoomed through the air, the warm breeze pushing my hair back.   
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. Then, as quickly as we had started, the car stopped. I noticed we were still in the air. The king stood up and looked over the side, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
I joined him, then almost gasped in horror. We were right over the camp where all the Jedi were being held. I had seen it before but hadn't been able to see it as well as I could now. I could sense their anguish and fatigue. Tears came to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.   
  
"I, King Tersert, have managed where others have failed. I have managed to enslave the entire Jedi order. They are no longer free to meddle in others affairs. Now, they are my property!"   
  
I felt my anger begin to grow. How could he enjoy their suffering?!   
  
"Hate leads to suffering, hate leads to suffering." I murmured under my breath. The king looked at me.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"H-how do you manage to keep them in control? I'm surprised they have not rallied yet. I have heard the Jedi Masters, especially the Council, are quite strong."   
  
"Ah, yes. That is one wy some have failed." He let out a laugh. "You see, I have seperated the strongest and most rebellious from the rest. If any of the Jedi try to ecape, they will be killed."   
  
"So you have a guard watch each and every one of them?"   
  
"No. That would take too many men. I ingeniously have invented a device which had been hooked up to each of my hostages. If any one of the Jedi removes its inhibitor or I signal it, the device will kill them in less than 5 minutes. Clever, no?"   
  
"Very." I managed to say, keeping my voice neutral. He smiled again.   
  
"Well, as enjoyable as this is, we must head back. We have a long day tomorrow."   
  
  
Chapter 30   
  
I gazed sadly out the window of my room, towards the camp. It was so hard to know that they were suffering at the moment, while I was safe and cozy in the palace.   
  
I glanced at a chrono. 11:00 It was time to put the next part of my plan into action. I quickly slipped into black pants, tunic, and cape. Rack'tar had given them to me before I left. Grabbing my lightsaber, I silently slid out of the room.   
  
Everything was dark. The only light came from the many stained glass windows, giving the corridor an air of mystery. And down right creepiness. Luckily, I had memorized how to get from place to place during the tour. I didn't even want to think what I would have done if the king hadn't given me a tour.   
  
Finally, I arrived at my destination. It was one of the doors I had seen early. A quieter part of the palace where the servants wouldn't notice anything wrong. I quickly looked in both directions to see if anyone was coming. This had to be quick. If someone approached, I wouldn't be able to sense them.   
  
Seeing noone around, I unscrewed the door control panel. Lifting the panel off quietly, I gazed at the jumble of wires. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to focus. If I did this right, unhooking the wires in the right order, the laser protecting the door would shut off without anyone noticing. One tiny mistake and I would activate an alarm.   
  
'Ok, stop it Kadi.' I thought to myself. 'You're only making yourself nervous. And time is running short.' It was dangerous to stay in the same place for too long.   
  
Taking another deep breath, I pulled out one of the wires, unhooking it. Holding it in one hand, I undid another wire. Wire after wire unhooked from the panel. Finally, the last one came off. Screwing the panel back on, I stuffed the wires into my pack, then breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Thank you Obi-Wan.   
  
He was the one who had told me how to do it. We had practiced on one of the doors in the hideout, but that still hadn't made it any less nerve racking.   
  
Quickly glancing around once again, I took off down the hall.   
  
One down, five more doors and windows to go.   
  
Chapter 31   
  
I couldn't help but grin as I replaced the last pannel onto the wall. The first half of hte plan was finally finished! Stuffing the wires into my now bulging bag, I started to head back to my room.   
  
As I headed though the palace, something suddenly caught my attention. The Force seemed to be pushing me towards another part of the palace, practically in the opposite direction as my room. Seeing as I still had some time left, I followed it.   
  
The beautifully painted walls began to turn into gray, stone ones. The stained glass windows became fewer and fewer until there were no windows at all. I pulled the cape tighter around me. The temperature had dropped. Everything was cold. Finally, I came to a door. In large, bold letters, the words Authorized Personel Only was written in basic on the front. Looking at the lock, I managed to slowly break the code using the Force. Slowly, I pushed the door open, praying noone was inside. Luck was on my side that day because it was empty. I stopped and stared at the large, circular room. Cells lined the wall. Creeping over the the first one, I peered in...and slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from making a sound.   
  
It was one of the Council members. Adi Gallia. She was bound to the back of the cell with metal binders. If you could even call it a cell, it was more like a closet. Glancing at the panel, I knew there was no way I could deactivate the laser shield without setting off some kind of alarm. And I didn't want to use the Force. The sensors were probably sensitive to it also.   
  
Looking closer, I saw a weird, thin collar that attached to the wall was around her neck. I'm not sure how, but I instantly knew what it was. The device that would kill them should anything happen. Looking once more at the unconscious master, I headed deeper into the room.   
  
Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, all of the Council members. There were also several masters I had never seen before. Suddenly, I stopped.   
  
No, not them too. In 2 of the cellds stood Qui-Gon and my Master.   
  
//Master!// I exclaimed through our bond before I could stop. Her eyes instantly flew open and she looked at me in shock.   
  
"Padawan?" She whispered. I guessed the collar was also a Force-inhibitor.   
  
"Yes Master. I promise to have you out soon. Obi-Wan and I-"   
  
"No Kadi." I stepped back, shocked by her harshness. "I want you and your brother as far away from here as you can get."   
  
"No." I replied firmly. The was not exactly how I had pictured our reunion. "I won't leave you."   
  
"Padawan, thats an order." She said, a little bit louder.   
  
"Its too late. The Re'dth are counting on me."   
  
//Tomorrow they are going to attack. I need to provide a distraction so they can get in without notice.// I switched quickly to talking over our bond. I realized they might be recording whatever noise was in the room. Another mistake on my part. She looked at me for a moment in silence. I felt very uncomfortable. This was the first time I had defied her outright. She suddenly let out a sigh, closing her eyes. I glanced down at my wrist chrono. 5 am.   
  
I had to get going. Looking up, I saw my master still had her eyes closed. Tears came to my eyes as I began to walk away.   
  
"May the Force Be With You." I suddenly heard. I turned, smiling. She gave me a small smile in return.   
  
Chapter 32   
  
I felt something shake my shoulder. Groaning, I motioned for whoever it was to go away. It shook my shoulder again.   
  
"Go away." I mumbled through the covers.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
Whoever it was had finally left. I began to drift back to sleep.   
  
A large cry filled the room. I sat straight up. With a happy mew, Mokee jumped into my lap.   
  
"Mokee!" I yelled.   
  
How had he gotten here?   
  
I was sure he had been left back with Obi-Wan. I knew it hadn't seen him in my bag.   
  
"What are you doing here?!"   
  
Right before my eyes, he disappeared. I watched i amazement as footprints appeared, heading fot the edge of the bed. Focusing on them, I noticed the air seemed to move.   
  
Mokee could camaflogue himself until he was completely invisible.   
  
I let out a sigh as he plopped himself down on the ground and began to let out a sad wail. Sheaking my head, I got up and knelt down by his side.   
  
"Shhh. I'm sorry. Its alright." I picked him up. "You should have stayed back at the house."   
  
A sharp knock suddenly came from the door.   
  
"Hide." I hissed to Mokee, jumping up. Mokee instantly disappeared, sensing the urgency of the situation.   
  
I jumped up and quickly walked to the door.   
  
There stood the same servant who had brought me the dress the night before. He once again held a bundle in his arms.   
  
"Your closthes, your highness." I looked down in shock as he placed the clothes in my hands. I hadn't known they were missing.   
  
If they had found....   
  
"Or should I say Jedi." He hissed, pulling out a blaster. I backed away into the room. He followed, closing the door behind us.   
  
"I knew there was something strange about you." I glanced around the room, searching for a way out.   
  
"Are you looking for this?" He asked gleefully, pulling my lightsaber from the folds of his robe.   
  
How could I have been so stupid? Of course they would have droids remove the dirty clothes in the morning. Every palace I had ever been to had.   
  
"When I present you to the king, I'll be proclaimed a hero. I will probably get a promotion."   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly noticed part of the rug moving. Mokee!   
  
"Yeowww!" The servant screamed. He looked down at his ankle, pointing the blaster at Mokee. My Jedi training turned on.   
  
I grabbed the blaster, twisting it out of his grasp.   
  
He stared at me in shock, then at the blaster pointed at his chest.   
  
Just then, as I stared at him, I noticed purple splotches beginning to appear on his face. He seemed to shudder, then collapsed to the ground.   
  
I looked down in shock at him. What had caused that?   
  
Reaching down, I was relieved to find a pulse. He was alive.   
  
A purr caught my attention.   
  
Mokee was happily poking around the servants legs, sniffing them every once in awhile.   
  
Wait a minute.   
  
Mokee bit the servant right before he went down. I knelt down, moving Mokee aside. I pushed up his pants leg, to find two small marks where he had been bitten. The area had turned purple.   
  
Mokee had some kind of venom.   
  
Picking up my pet, I placed him on the bed, then looked around for somethign to tie the Re'dth up with.   
  
Chapter 33   
I quickly strode towards the throne room. It was time for the last part of the plan to be put into motion.   
The servant was tied up in my room, hidden behind the bed. The wires had worked nicely as rope and gag. Mokee was now happily keeping an eye on him.   
My lightsaber hung at my side, hidden in the folds of my clothing. Just in case.   
Finally, I reached the large doors and entered into the throne room. The chatter between the courtiers stopped as I walked towards the throne. Something was wrong.   
"Ah, your highness, we recieved a rather disturbing message this morning." He said. I tensed slightly. "It seems the princess, that is you, weren't supposed to show up today. As a matter of fact, I got a transmission that told me you weren't coming at all."   
"That's ridiculous! As you can see, I am right here." I exclaimed, trying to sound shocked and outraged.   
"Oh really. Then would you care to explain why you were seen in town several days ago walking into town with only a human boy as your escort? Or why you were see with Rack'tar, the leader of the Rebellious scum?" He stood up, dropping his disguise of friendliness.   
"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen the surveilance tape from the dugeon." I glanced behind me to see several guards moving behind me. My hand strayed over to where my lightsaber was hidden. "Nice try, you almost fooled me. But, like before, I will win. Jedi."   
Everything happened at once. A loud war cry suddenly fill the air. I ignited my lightsaber. Hundreds of Re'dth streamed into the room from doors and windows. They even came through panels in the ceiling. Obi-Wan landed by my side, lightsaber ignited. Blaster bolts flew everywhere as we stood back to back, deflecting them.   
"Right on time." I said, deflecting a potentially dangerous bolt from my head.   
"You can thank me later. First we need to free everyone else." We managed to move out of the room towards the door. Finally, we were away from the fighting. I instantly began to run in the direction of the dungeon.   
"Kadi, where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked. "The camp is that way." He didn't know.   
"The Council and some Masters are being held in the dungeon. If the king triggers some device attached to them, it'll kill them. We have to free them first." He hesitated for a moment. "Obi. Our Masters are there also."   
  
  
  
Chapter 34   
  
Obi-Wan had made his decision instantly. We managed to run to the room without meeting any of the guards. They were probably fighting in the throne room.   
  
Finally, we came to the Authorized Personel Only door. With Obi-Wan's help, the code was broken in a matter of seconds.   
  
I felt Obi-Wan's shock when he saw the room. This time, though, all of the Masters were awake. I rushed over to my Master's cell and looked at the control panel, trying to figure out how to disable it without triggering the device. I was hesitant to use the Force.   
  
Looking over at Obi-Wan, I saw he had come to the same conclusion. The Force could very possibly set it off.   
  
//What should we do?// I asked as we backed up to the middle of the room.   
  
//I don't know.// He admitted, looking around the room, as if something would give him a clue.   
  
Suddenly, a blaster sounded in the room. I felt a sharp pain in my back, then fell to the ground.   
  
"Kad-" Another blaster shot hit Obi-Wan in the chest. He fell beside me with a thud.   
  
The king walked over to us.   
  
"Goodbye, Jedi." He said, holding out a small device. He punched a code into it, then destroyed it with his blaster. The lights began to flash red.   
  
I knew what it was, even as the world began to dim.   
  
Our masters had 5 minutes left in life.   
  
We had even less.   
  



	3. A Visit Gone Wrong - Part 3

  
Title: A Visit Gone Wrong - part 3  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Discalimer: Star wars belongs to GL and all his companies. I'm just borrowing it for fun. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
  
'If I seem to give up, they'll still never win. Deep in my heart, I know that the strength is within.'   
Too Many Walls   
  
  
Chapter 35   
  
My mind was beginning to get fuzzy, slowly shutting down.   
  
The room was filled with a red light every few seconds, then left in darkness, as the lights flashed on and off.   
  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.   
  
I stared at the cells, seeing the horrified looks on the Masters' faces.   
  
Slowly, my eyes closed.   
  
Everything faded away.   
  
I felt like I was standing in the middle of the black void.   
  
"Trust in the Force, you must." A voice came from nowhere and everywhere. It seemed to vibrate around me.   
  
"Master Yoda?" I called, looking around.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Just a black void.   
  
Where was I?   
  
"The strength is within." That voice, there was something familiar about it.   
  
The void around me began to dim.   
  
"Remember, the stength is within." The world went black and I remembered nothing.   
  
Still, those four words continued to echo in my heart, growing fainter.   
  
The strength is within.   
  
  
Chapter 36   
  
Master Ava looked at the fallen Padawans.   
  
Why hadn't they stayed hidden?   
  
The life in Kadi's eyes began to fade away as they drifted shut. First Obi-Wan's, then Kadi's, breathing began to slow.   
  
They were dying.   
  
And it was all their fault.   
  
The red tinge from the flashing lights seemed appropriate.   
  
Red.   
  
The color of death on some worlds.   
  
Appropriate.   
  
Tears came to Ava's eyes.   
  
She was losing another one. First Jeal and now Kadi.   
  
No Master should be forced to lose 2 Padawans.   
  
But it didn't really matter now. No matter how much grief she was feeling, it would be over soon.   
  
She knew they would be killed in a matter of minutes.   
  
All she could do as she waited for the end was to mourn her fallen Padawan and hope to be reunited when she too became one with the Force.   
  
  
Chapter 37   
  
A slight movement interrupted the Master's thoughts.   
  
It was Kadi!   
  
She watched in amazement and hope as her Padawan's hand slowly moved and grasped her brother's hand.   
  
'Come on Padawan. Open your eyes.' She prompted silently.   
  
But no.   
  
Once again, Kadi was still, her face peaceful in death, like she was sleeping.   
  
If only....   
  
Ava bowed her head in mourning, tears falling freely. All around the room, the Masters did the same in respect for the 2 who had tried so hard to free them.   
  
The collar around her neck began to get warmer. It was almost time.   
  
She looked at her Padawan one last time. Something caught her attention.   
  
The twins were covered in a dim light, like they were glowing.   
  
It had to be her eyes playing tricks on her.   
  
It had to be.   
  
Even as she tried to deny it, the light began to grow brighter.   
  
It seemed to expand, all the while growing brighter by the second.   
  
Then, all of the sudden, the light burst, like it had exploded, filling the whole room.   
  
Another flash filled the room, blinding her. She reflexively lifted her hands to shield her eyes.   
  
Wait a minute.   
  
She opened her eyes slightly as the light faded to where it didn't hut her eyes. Ava looked down at her wrists. The chains were lying on the ground, as was the collar. Looking up, she saw the containment field was gone also.   
  
Catiously, she took a step out of the cell, peering around for a trap. The others did the same.   
  
Nothing.   
  
No attack came.   
  
She looked back at the light.   
  
It was fading away.   
  
Soon the Padawans were visible, but still had a glow surrounding them.   
  
Qui-Gon and Ava rushed over to them, kneeling by them. Ava felt tears stream down her cheeks as she lay a hand on her fallen Padawan.   
  
No heartbeat. She was truly dead.   
  
Her shoulders began to shake as sobs began to rack her body.   
  
For a moment she had hoped....   
  
The other Jedi moved out of the room to give them some privacy. Soon it was only Adi, Mace, and the two mourning Jedi.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Adi said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We must go free the others. I promise we'll come back for them once we're finished." Ava nodded and stood up, carressing her Padawan's face one last time. She looked over to see Mace saying basically the same thing to Qui-Gon. Sadly, he also stood up.   
  
Without another word, they began to walk out of the room.   
  
TBC 


	4. A Visit Gone Wrong - Part 4

Title: A Visit Gone Wrong - part 4  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Discalimer: Star wars belongs to GL and all his companies. I'm just borrowing it for fun. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
*cough*   
  
Ava stopped for a moment. She could have sworn she heard something.   
  
*cough*   
  
There it was again. She turned to look back into the room.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Ava, we must go help." Ava held a finger to her lips, listening.   
  
A movement caught her eyes. Looking closer, she saw Obi-Wan's hand twitch. Qui-Gon's eyes also saw it.   
  
They held their breaths.   
  
Suddenly, Kadi moved, coughing hard.   
  
Obi-Wan gasped, like he had been holding his breath, and opened his eyes.   
  
Ava and Qui-Gon race to their sides instantly.   
  
"Master?" Kadi whispered hoarsely, opening her eyes.   
  
Tears ran down Ava's face once again.   
  
Tears of joy.   
  
"Yes Padawan. It is I." She said.   
  
"What....happened?" Qui-Gon met her gaze.   
  
What had happened?   
  
"I really don't know."   
  
"I'm....so....tired." Kadi's eyes began to close.   
  
"Sleep, my Padawan." She said, using the Force to put her into a peaceful sleep.   
  
  
Chapter 37   
  
I was standing in the strange, beautiful gardens again.   
  
"You've done well." I turned to see Master Quegrtan standing there.   
  
"The strength is within. I think I understand now." I said, smiling at my enlightenment.   
  
"And what is that strength?"   
  
"My love and caring for those those to me?" She said hesitantly.   
  
"Yes." He nodded. "It was so great between you and your brother that in that moment, your love joined as one and overcame the evil around you. In that moment, your connection was pure light and the Force flowed around you like never before."   
  
"kadi..." I looked around, confused.   
  
Who said that?   
  
"Your master is calling. It is time to go." Everything began to fade away.   
  
"Wait." I called. The garden focused once again.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why did I help you?"   
  
I nodded.   
  
"You and your twin are the only hope for the Jedi. A great darkness is descending on the order and will soon overwhelm it."   
  
"But....why us?"   
  
"Twins. Identical high counts of midichlorians. A bond stronger than any other. Never before has this happened."   
  
I frowned. What was he getting at?   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"You both are special. Unique."   
  
"kadi..."   
  
"It is time for you to leave." The world began to fade away for the second time.   
  
This time though, I accepted it, falling into peaceful nothingness.   
  
  
Chapter 38   
  
"No, I don't remember what happened." Obi-Wan repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.   
  
They had woken up earlier to find themselves still in the palace, but in one of the guest bedrooms. I had been surprised to find one of the healers collapsed on the ground, the same purple splotches covering her face. It turned out Mokee had somehow gotten out of the room I had been staying in and found me. He thought he was protecting me and Obi-Wan when he bit the healer who had been in the process of giving us another shot. I managed to explain Mokee was just trying to protect us and my master finally agreed to let me keep him.   
  
At the moment, we were standing in front of the Council in the Republic Cruiser taking us home.   
  
"Neither do I." I said, trying to surpress a sigh. I was tired, sore, and all this questioning was beginning to get on my nerves. We had told them everything that had happened and they still weren't satisfied.   
  
"Strange, this is." Master Yoda commented. He had hardly said a word the whole time. "Go, you may. Rest, you need. Discuss this, we will."   
  
*****   
  
Obi-Wan and I stood at the viewport with our masters as we landed at the Jedi Temple. I had never seen so many ships landing at once before. Jedi were flooding out of the ships and heading for the doors leading into the Temple.   
"Its good to be home." Obi-Wan said.   
  
"Yes, it is." Qui-Gon agreed, giving his Padawan a hug from behind. Obi-Wan and I grinned at each other, then turned back to the viewport. Stretching out, I felt the thousands of signatures in the Force.   
  
The Temple was alive again, just like it should be.   
  
  
Chapter 39   
  
Obi-Wan and I quickly made our way to the landing platform. It was time for our parents to leave.   
  
We walked onto the platform, instantly spotting the small shuttle that would take them back to Earth. I felt guilty they had spent their whole visit worrying about us.   
  
"Mom. Dad." I yelled, getting their attention as they prepared to board.   
  
They turned towards us as we approached them. Before they could say anything, Obi-Wan spoke up. "We wanted to apologize for what happened. We shouldn't have disappeared on you like that."   
  
"You did what you had to do." Our mom said, she smiled slightly. "We are so proud of you."   
  
Obi-Wan and I exchanged a confused look. We had been expecting a completely different reaction from them.   
  
"But...we disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving you only a short holo-message." I said, frowning.   
  
"Yes. But you went to save the Jedi. And you succeeded."   
  
I smiled. "Yeah. I guess."   
  
Just then, the pilot walked down the ramp. "Mr. and Mrs. Lars, we must go now."   
  
Our parents quickly hugged us both. "We'll try to come back to visit soon."   
  
We stepped back as their parents boarded the shuttle and it slowly took off.   
  
"Well, everything is back to normal now." Obi-Wan said as we headed back inside.   
  
I looked at him. "When has our life ever been normal?"   
  
"Good point." We walked in silence for a moment. Obi-Wan suddenly grinned. "One good thing came out of this."   
  
"What?" I frowned.   
  
"You didn't sing." He said, taking off down the hall.   
  
I couldn't help but grin. "Obi-Wan! Get back here!"   
  
Yes, things were definitely back to normal. Or as normal as our life could get.   
  
  
The End   
  
  



End file.
